buddhismfandomcom_ta-20200215-history
பயனர் பேச்சு:Vinodh.vinodh
Hi Vinodh.vinodh -- we are excited to have புத்த மதம் விக்கி as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro RE: Logo request Hey Vinodh. I'd be glad to design a new logo for the wiki, but unfortunately, I can't enable Windows to display foreign languages, because I need the CD of the operating system I'm using (Windows XP Pro) but I don't have it. If you could give me a link to a picture of the words in the native language, I can use that with Photoshop to make the logo. If so, contact me directly on my talk page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:17, 23 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) : Hi Vinodh. I wasn't aware that JoePlay was going to make a logo for you, so I actually made a logo earlier. You just have to convert it from "Logo.png" to "Wiki.png". Swannie 00:37, 24 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. It seems there's been some confusion. I also didn't know that Swannie was making a logo. Oh well. I uploaded the logo I made, as you can see. Feel free to use Swannie's logo if you prefer it, but if you decide to use mine, and you want me to make changes to it, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 00:45, 25 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) :::I think you should use JoePlay's logo...it's a lot better than mine. :P [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 13:55, 26 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the kind words, Swannie. JoePlay (talk) 15:55, 26 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) :Hey Vinodh. Yea I wasn't crazy about the black Dharma wheel, but I wanted to see what you thought of it. As requested, I changed its color to gold and moved the title to the bottom. Let me know if want me to make any more tweaks. JoePlay (talk) 15:58, 26 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Dude. Its perfect, This is Exactly what I had in my mind :). Thanks Again :))))) Vinodh.vinodh 16:09, 26 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I kinda liked the Black Dharmachakra(Personally, Black is my Fav. Color). Dharmachakra being an auspicious and symbol and Black supposedly being an unauspicuios color, not many people would prefer such a combination. Thats the reason I wanted the color changed. If u ask me personally, I will go for the Black Dharmachakra Logo :) Vinodh.vinodh 16:18, 26 ஜூன் 2008 (UTC)